RMDB:Guidelines
This page is for some general guidelines for articles and templates for the Database. =Official Robot Masters= Because a lot of fangames utilize Official Robot Masters, they will be included here to go along with their fanmade compatriots. However their inclusion will be strictly monitored and need to follow these guidelines: *Because an ENTIRE encyclopedia for Official Robot Masters exist at the Mega Man Knowledge Base, their pages here should essentially be identical to them with regards to core pages. This means certain information will be required to be brought over to the RMDB which includes: **Official art, given proper identifiers (RobotMaster_Official_art) and sizing at 270px. Do not set them to thumb and then specify a size. that's not how images work **Script and Romaji. These concepts exist for the Official RMs. Transcribe them over from the MMKB and input them into the infobox. If there is confusion to how this should look, look at correctly-entered articles. **'MUGSHOTS!!!' All mugshots for official RMs have been uploaded to the wiki. They are to appear in the |name= section of the Template. Display the mugshots by using ' ' **'SPRITES!!' This is a given. Sprites for the Robot Masters should also be appearing on their pages the same way as the Mugshots. If these are also difficult to set up on the RMDB, don't create the page! **Game Information. Games have official titles. Official titles should be Italicized when mentioned in an article. This includes fangame titles ***As such, the RMDB will use the numerical titles for the primary games, and the Roman Numeral identifiers for the GB Games (Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge, Mega Man II, Mega Man III, Mega Man IV, Mega Man V) This cannot be stressed enough: If you are unable to do these basic aspects for an article that is expected, do not create the page! These will continued to be monitored and if it's found that people are still generating pages that don't adhere to these guidelines, the ability to create new pages will be shut down until the remaining Official RM pages are all created accurately. =Robot Master Identifiers= *All Robot Master entries in the Database are required to have an identifying label to distinguish it from other, similarly named Robot Masters. Projects supersede individuals. If a Robot Master appears in multiple places, use the identifier that is where the RM originated from. *Identifiers should be unique to the project. For example: (Unlimited), (Eternal), (MMRF) **If the project uses a single word, use that identifier. If multiple words, use an abbreviation. If unsure, please ask *Individual identifiers will be for those Robot Masters that are not for larger projects. For Example: Venom Woman (rongs1234). Use the personal identifier that the creator is most well known by. If using a personal identifier please respect privacy. =Navboxes= *Navboxes should only be used for Robot Masters that can be grouped together under a larger project. Things like Games, Comics, Soundtracks, etc. *These should not be used for an individual's personal group of Robot Masters unless it is part of a larger project. *If you need assistance with Navboxes, feel free to use some of the existing ones as a guideline for the best way to set it up. If you have questions, ASK *Colors used should be unique to the project and maintain something to do with the project. Can't all be blue and cyan **Try to use colors that appear on title screens, art, logos that help distinguish the Navbox =Art and Images= *All files uploaded should follow the same naming scheme (do not put the identifier in italics, it's there to help differentiate the filename for this example): **File:RobotMaster_Identifier_art.png **File:RobotMaster_Identifier_sprite.png **File:RobotMaster_Identifier_mug.png ***for similar types of images, use identifiers that differentiate from the primary image ex: File:RobotMaster_Identifier_sprite-color.png *Sprites and Art should have a transparent background as available and able *Try to ensure that all images uploaded are of the png format. *Art images that are uploaded are required to have a label that identifies who created the art, as well as a link to their personal art page such as Deviantart or tumblr *For art that is meant to appear in the robotmaster infobox, make sure in the link code that the image is 270px ex:File:RobotMaster_Identifier_art.png|270px|Robot Master art =Categories= *Every Robot Master should be set up with identifying Categories 1. Female Robot Masters (if the Robot Master is female) 2. Project Robot Master is part of (not required for Robot Masters not part of projects) 3. CREATORNAME Robot Masters **Categories can be added to the right of the edit page under Categories *If an RM has multiple Creators, please ensure you list them all. These names should also be reflected in the infobox at the top of the page =Disambiguation Pages= *This Database will be utilizing a lot of Disambiguation pages. These pages will encompass all Robot Masters that share a similar name. For Example: Scorch Man, Warp Man *Robot Masters that have the same name will need a Disambiguation Tag for the top of their page, that leads to the Disambiguation Page that shows the other RMs with the same name *The Disambiguation Pages will be the name of the Robot Master without any identifier after the name *Disambiguation pages will have the following format: ' may refer to: * ROBOTMASTER: A Robot Master designed by CREATOR ((appearing in/for PROJECT)). *Robot Masters will be listed in order of creation, as best guessed. Additional Robot Masters can be added under the page break Category:RMDB Category:Community